Irony
by Flaignhan
Summary: He's not very good at being on time. spoilers for 5x01


**A/N:** I realise there is a little _time_ issue here, but I thought of the idea before I considered it and decided I still wanted to go ahead with it anyway. LOVING Matt Smith. Really adore him. He's wonderful. Thought nobody would be able to fill David Tennant's shoes but WOW. Everything's gonna be just fine. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, just a little something I knocked up while nomming on my Easter Egg. Happy Chocolate Day everyone!

* * *

**Irony.**

**by Flaignhan.**

* * *

"So, Amelia..."

"Amy," she corrected the doctor automatically and Aunt Marie tutted, though to Amy's surprise, said nothing.

"Amy," the doctor repeated with a kind smile. She glanced down at her clipboard, her eyes scanning the sheet of information in front of her before turning her attention back to the little girl sitting on the bed. "Well I'm afraid you're going to have to keep that cast on for a little while, but don't worry, it won't spoil your summer!"

"Wanna bet?" Amy grumbled, glaring at the fresh white plaster encasing her forearm.

"Nah, you'll be fine! No swimming, I'm afraid, and you might want to be careful about getting too much of a tan – it'll look a bit funny when we take it off! But otherwise you'll be able to do everything else as normal, just be a bit more careful, okay?"

Amy said nothing.

"Thank you, Doctor Jones," Aunt Marie said with a smile that tried too hard to be genuine.

"You're welcome," she replied. She then turned to Amy. "Six weeks, it'll fly by, I promise."

"Promises get broken though," Amy replied, eyes fixed on the worn, linoleum flooring.

A mousey haired nurse poked her head around the curtain. "Martha, your sister's on line three, wants a word about Leo's birthday."

"Oh okay, thanks Anne."

The nurse smiled and nodded, her head vanishing from between the curtains.

"I'll see you in six weeks, okay Amy? Chin up!"

Doctor Jones disappeared behind the curtain and Aunt Marie huffed, her lips pressed together in disapproval.

"Why must you be _so_ rude? She was very nice and all you can do is – "

"Let's go home," Amy said, attempting to pull her coat on using only the one arm. After a moment's silence, her Aunt relented and helped her, saving her rant for another time.

"Why don't we go to the cinema tomorrow? See a nice film? That'll cheer you up! We'll ask Rory if he wants to come too, yeah?"

Amy shrugged, and picked up her colouring book, before leaving through the gap in the curtains.

* * *

"I bet the Raggedy Doctor could fix it. All that doctor at the hospital could do was stick this thing on and tell me not to go swimming," Amy pulled some grass out of the ground and chucked it into the air. A few blades got caught up in the breeze and whipped about for a second or two before dropping back to Earth.

"You can get everyone to sign it though! And draw pictures! And Mrs Trumpton gave you a free bag of sweeties! It's brilliant!"

"It _hurts_," Amy whined. "Sweets don't fix that."

"They taste good though," Rory said, helping himself to one from the packet and chewing it noisily.

Amy sighed and leant back against the tree trunk, the same tree trunk that had knocked her Raggedy Doctor for six, just last year. She skewed her lips from side to side, watching as Rory helped himself to more of her sweets. She didn't mind too much, she didn't particularly want them anyway.

"Wanna go to the park?" Rory asked after a little while.

"Aunt Marie won't let me, not after last time."

"Not even if you promise not to jump off the swings again?"

Amy shook her head.

"D'you wanna watch some cartoons?"

Amy shook her head again.

Rory sighed. "Well what do you want to do then?"

Amy didn't even need to think. "I want to run away with the Raggedy Doctor."

Rory looked down at the ground.

* * *

"Amy! Rory's here!"

Amy jumped up from her bed, and hurtled down the stairs, her hand gliding against the banister, ready to grab on should she take a tumble.

"_Walk_, you silly girl!"

Amy slowed her pace, and stomped down the last three steps to find Rory waiting, with a big grin on his face. She frowned as she took in his appearance. He was wearing a blue shirt that was far too big for him, littered with holes, and a pair of baggy brown trousers pulled tight at the waist with a bright green belt. She looked down at his feet, and saw a pair of grubby white trainers poking out from under the rolled up hem of the trousers. He was also wearing a tie, though not properly. He'd just tied the ends together.

"Wanna come see my time machine?" he asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

Amy's sour mood disappeared instantly, and she grabbed him by the hand, dragging him outside.

"Where is it?" she asked, squinting in the bright sunlight and looking around the garden.

"Over here!" Rory said excitedly, weaving his way through the overgrown plants to the back of the garden.

Amy sighed when he stopped, waiting expectantly for her reaction.

"That's the _shed_, Rory."

"We can pretend though!"

She supposed pretending was better than nothing.

* * *

"How does that feel? Good?"

Amy nodded, turning her arm to inspect it. It was even paler than usual, and felt odd, being out in the open air. It was like taking off a glove after six months. She clenched and unclenched her hand, her bones stiff and out of practice.

"You'll be back to normal in no time, don't worry about a thing."

There was a quiet buzzing, and Amy whipped her head around to look at Aunt Marie.

"Sorry, Doctor!" she said, pulling her mobile out of her handbag. She looked at the screen, "I have to take this, I'm really very sorry."

"Go ahead," Doctor Jones said with a smile, "it's a quiet day today, I'll stay with Amy."

"Thank you," Aunt Marie said hurriedly, rushing out from the cubicle and leaving Amy alone with the doctor.

"Can I go swimming again now?" Amy asked.

"Yep!" Doctor Jones said cheerfully, "it'll do you the world of good, swimming's great for exercise."

They fell silent, and Amy pulled her colouring book towards her, opening the cover and flicking through the pages. Raggedy Doctor, Raggedy Doctor, Blue Box, Raggedy Doctor, fish custard, Raggedy Doctor...Raggedy Doctor and _Amy_.

"Can I see?" Doctor Jones' voice had been hoisted up a few tones in pitch, and Amy looked up at her. Her brown eyes were wide, neatly shaped eyebrows high on her forehead.

"Are you going to tell me I'm mad?" Amy asked darkly, picking up her colouring book and holding it against her chest.

Doctor Jones shook her head and after a moment, Amy handed over her colouring book.

"What happened to his suit?"

Amy shrugged. "He said he fell in the library."

"Which would explain why he's all wet," Doctor Jones replied, smiling at the bright blue puddle of water that surrounded the Raggedy Doctor.

Amy's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "You – "

"Is this why you have to see the psychiatrist?" Doctor Jones asked.

Amy nodded. "They think I'm mad."

"That's not really a bad thing though, he's mad as a hatter, isn't he?"

"Do you _know_ him?"

Doctor Jones nodded and pressed a finger to her lips. "You have to keep him a secret though. He's special, he's very _very_ special."

"Has he really got a time machine?"

Doctor Jones nodded again, her smile growing a little wider.

"He said he'd be back in five minutes," Amy told her, her hands coming together and grasping at one another. "He _promised_."

"How long ago was that?"

"One year, three months, four weeks and two days."

"Blimey."

Amy frowned. "Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"If he promised, then he will," she leaned forward, her hand on Amy's shoulder. "He's just not very good at being on time."

"He's got a _time machine_ though!"

"One day," Doctor Jones said, "you'll understand what irony is. And you'll laugh. I know it's not funny now, but I promise, he will be there when you need him."

"He promised five minutes though," she sighed. "Mum and Dad promised five minutes too."

Doctor Jones sat down on the bed, putting her clipboard to one side. She looked at the floor, thinking for a moment, then looked at Amy. "Just because promises get broken, it doesn't mean the person who made them didn't try to, or _want_ to keep them. Sometimes, things get in the way, and sometimes you get left behind."

Amy nodded.

"He'll be back, if he told you he'll be back, then he'll be back, you just have to be patient. He's worth waiting for."

Amy sighed and tapped her fingers on her knee. "Is there _really_ a swimming pool in the library?"

Doctor Jones laughed. "Reading's a lot more fun on the Tardis."

"Tardis?"

"The blue box, it's called a Tardis."

"Tardis..."

Aunt Marie pulled the curtain aside, her hair looking rather dishevelled after her phone call outside. "Sorry about that, Doctor!"

"That's quite all right," Doctor Jones said, getting to her feet. "You look after yourself, okay Amy?"

"Yes Doctor Jones," Amy was smiling, her colouring book held tightly in her hands.

Doctor Jones winked at her, said goodbye to Aunt Marie and left them in the cubicle.

"Well you've certainly cheered up!" Aunt Marie said briskly, pulling on her jacket and shoving her phone into the pocket of her jeans.

"Can we go swimming?"

"Not today, I'm busy today. Maybe tomorrow."

Amy supposed that was better than nothing.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
